Nightmare: Onslaught
by NightmareDC13
Summary: The thrilling conclusion to the original Nightmare trilogy. When a paramilitary force takes over Gotham, it's up to Task force X to stop them. Bruce faces off against a new threat, keen on taking his place... the Green Arrow.


Author's note: I must warn you, writing this book it came out to be nothing that I planned. Yes the title is Nightmare: Onslaught, but at this point I have told Nightmare's story. I figure it's time I wrap up the series and write off characters and such. This is Bruce's story. Yes Nightmare is in it but I figured I'd write off Bruce the Frank Miller way. In this book you'll see a lot of elements of The Dark Knight Returns, my favorite Batman story. So sit back and enjoy the end. Also, with the dissatisfaction I did decide to reboot the series but I'm stuck on that too. Wish me luck!

-Brock Davis.

Nightmare: Onslaught

Chapter 1: Emerald Archer

For the last two years a vigilante has been going around killing the elite of Star City. The FBI has finally been called in after tracking him down for the past two years. They make their way to a hospital that has long been abandoned. FBI SWAT agents pile out of two trucks to track the man down.

"Weapons hot. Remember, it doesn't matter if we bring him in dead or alive. Target is extremely dangerous."

They enter the building unaware that they are being watched from the shadows by their target. They are being led by FBI agent Ryker Lee, who has a deep hatred for metahumans and vigilantes alike after losing his brother in Central City by the Reverse Flash after the Flash failed to save him. He told himself he would take any assignment that involved a vigilante. They secure the area but hear a thudding noise to see an agent on the floor with an arrow in his back.

"It's the Green Arrow! Locate the target and shoot on sight!"

The agents catch sight of him and begins firing, but miss every shot. Green Arrow shoots an arrow with a flashing red dot on it. It explodes, sending shrapnel in every direction and injuring the agents. A group of agents led by Ryker Lee approach from behind and get a clear view of him. He's wearing just shoulder pads with arm guards and green body armor that looks like it's just a black and green sleeveless leather jacket, with green cargo pants and combat boots.

"You've got nowhere to run Arrow! Come quietly and you won't have to get hurt." Says Ryker.

Green Arrow takes down his hood, revealing his features, long blonde hair with a van dyke goatee and a green domino mask. He gently begins to put down his bow, but rolls a small explosive towards the agents. It explodes into smoke blinding the agents. Before he leaves, he fires three arrows that strike the agents in shoulders. Ryker gets up and draws his sig saur to go after the Green Arrow. He follows him up to the roof.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for multiple homicides, arson, kidnapping with the intent to harm, assault, resisting arrest, assault on an officer, and attempted murder. You're coming with me."

Green Arrow shoots an arrow at Ryker's hand, disarming him of his gun. He run and hits him with his bow and kicks him to the ground. Ryker gets up and throws a punch, only for his hand to be blocked and broken by Arrow. Arrow kicks him to the ground and face down into a puddle of chemicals. Arrow lights the tip of one of his arrows on fire.

"Ryker Lee, you have failed this city!" he says, shooting the arrow into the chemicals and igniting them. Ryker's face briefly gets ignited on his right cheek causing second degree burns. He gets on his phone.

"Jesse, he got away and fucked up my face. We need to figure out where he's going. I'll take him down if it's the last thing I do."

"No, we'll send in someone else. I have another assignment for you."

"Mr. Jesse I need this! These vigilantes are a cancer and have to be stopped!"

"Just come by tomorrow Ryker, this is a big one."

Chapter 2: Assignment from Mr. Luthor

Ryker stops into agent James Jesse's office regarding the new assignment, much to his disliking.

"So you're sending me on a mission to take in Eric Needham, the Black Spider? You've got to be kidding me! The guy is an assassin, not some low life vigilante! We need to focus on the task at hand here! The Green Arrow is still at large! Hell, what about that guy in Khandaq?"

"Our specialty isn't vigilantes either, that's ARGUS. We'll resume operations on the Green Arrow, but Eric Needham is a threat that needs to be stopped! On the other hand, Lex Luthor gets out of prison tomorrow. We need to have all eyes on him, We have reason to believe Needham will be there."

"Alright fine, but don't expect me to keep on doing ridiculous shit like this until I retire."

The next day, a prison transport truck pulls up at Stryker's Island and loads Lex Luthor in the back and takes him to LexCorp. When they arrive, they see a crowd of protesters outside holding up signs reading things like "Death row for Luthor!", "LexCorp is DeathCorp!", and "Superman is our god!". Security ushers in Lex and lead him to his office where he looks out the window.

"Mercy, is special agent Ryker Lee among the agents outside?" Lex asks his assistant, Mercy Graves.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor would you like me to bring him in now or should I wait until after your press conference you have scheduled?"

"Bring him in now, I bet he'll be eager to hear my proposition. It's an offer he can't refuse."

Ryker gets a call over his radio.

"Agent Lee, Mr. Luthor would like to personally speak with you." Says Mercy Graves over the radio.

Ryker was confused, but figured it would be better nonetheless. He makes his way to Lex Luthor's office and opens the door to see him at his desk.

"Hello agent Lee."

"Mr. Luthor, welcome back. May I ask why you wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes, of course. After all, I made sure you were assigned to come here."

Eric Needham steps out of the shadows and Ryker draws his pistol.

"Now now agent Lee, Mr. Needham here will be assisting you on an assignment I want you to go on for me."

"How much?"

"5 million dollars. I know you have a specialty for dealing with vigilantes. Well in Gotham the new commissioner has ordered a shoot to kill on all vigilantes, namely the Batman. See, I am planning to take down the Justice League and it all starts with their most dangerous member."

"The Batman?"

"Precisely, I've arranged for you and Mr. Needham to go down to Gotham to take care of Batman. I've already figured out ways to defeat the rest of the league members. Take down the Batman and any other vigilantes you would like.

Chapter 3: The Dark Knight Returns

Bruce sat on a rooftop in his batsuit listening to the police scanner. Just then, he heard one that he needed to hear.

"Attention all units, we got a report of a bomb threat called into Gotham memorial hospital. We have a positive ID on Harvey Dent in the area. Harvey Dent was the district attorney of Gotham during Bruce's second year. He was prosecuting Sal "The Boss" Maroni, a crime boss during a period known as "The Long Halloween", when Maroni hurled acid into his face permanently scarring the left side of his face. From that point on, he was known as Two-Face. Bruce made his way to the hospital and made it to one of the top floors where most of Two-Face's men where. He turned out the lights.

"I still hear all of the life support systems on. Go check the breaker." Says one of the thugs.

The thug goes to check on the breaker and Bruce jumps down from the ceiling and knocks him out. The thugs hear their associate scream.

"It's Batman! Lights on!"

The thugs turn on their flashlights. And search for Bruce. Bruce throws three batarangs at the thugs, hitting each target accordingly. He runs forwards, knocking the first thug unconscious, disarming him, knocking the second thug unconscious with the butt of the gun, and then striking the third one unconscious with a strike to the jaw. Bruce makes his way to the roof where Two-Face waited.

"Hello Batman! How did I know I was going to see you here?" He says

"You need to stop this madness Harvey! Thousands will die!"

"And along with them so will I!"

"You have all these explosives to blow up thousands of people only so you'll kill yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm done talking. Kill him!"

Harvey's 6 thugs charge at Bruce. Bruce throws batarangs at all of them and brutally attacks them one by one. Flipping them over his shoulder and breaking their arms, throwing punches that shatter jaws, and jabs that break noses. The last thug is more resilient, a tracking Bruce with a knife. Amused by this, Two-Face grabs his coin out of his pocket and flips it. It lands with the scratched side up and shoots the thug in the head.

"Now it's your turn Batman." He says.

As he flips the coin, Bruce throws a batarang at the coin, knocking it off of the roof. Two-Face dives for the coin as Bruce grabs him by the leg.

"Let me go! I must die tonight! Unless…" Two-Face pulls the trigger out of his pocket and starts the countdown from two minutes. Bruce pulls Two-Face onto the roof and knocks him out with a punch in the jaw. He runs over to the bomb on the roof and disarms it, therefore disarming the rest of the bombs. Two-Face gets back up and pulls a gun out of his suit pocket and puts it to his head. He then looks over the edge of the building.

"You were going to blow yourself to hell, but now you won't shoot yourself without your coin." Says Bruce.

"I made the decision with the coin when I was in Arkham. Now… now I don't know what to do. You ruined it!"

Bruce throws a batarang at Harvey's hand and disarms him of his gun. He runs towards Harvey and throws him to the ground with handcuffs on.

"Jim, Harvey isn't a threat. I need bomb squad to dispose of the bombs."

"Already on it." says Commissioner James Gordon.

Alfred comes on to the com system.

"Master Bruce, I believe you have somewhere to be."

Bruce had to be at a fundraiser dinner for the Gotham/Metropolis restoration project. Millionaires and entrepreneurs from all over would be there.

Chapter 4: Man who dresses like a bat

Bruce arrived at the fundraiser dinner all dressed in a suit. He finishes tying up his tie just as he exits the elevator. Alfred greets him.

"Good evening master Bruce. I hate to disturb you just as you arrive, but that man over by the bar would like to speak to you." Alfred says pointing at a man with long blonde hair and a van dyke goatee. Bruce walks over to the man.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne. And who might you be?" he says shaking the man's hand.

"Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen industries." he says.

"Oliver Queen, the environmentalist working on the forest restoration in Star City?"

"That's me."

"Say, you know the media is calling you a hippie."

"Well, I'm glad they're calling me a bit of what I am. Yes, I'm an environmentalist, but our species won't be able to thrive if we just destroy every ecosystem we come across."

"I do kind of have to agree on that one. I have a question for you Mr. Queen."

"Yes?"

"You're city also has a vigilante. I believe he goes around shooting people with a bow and arrows."

"Ah yes, the Green Arrow. I don't know, the guy has definitely gone through some trauma. Or at least that's my guess. He's doing something good for the city. The politicians are finally on the run. They've been exploiting the poor for too long. Say, what's your position on a guy that dresses like a bat?"

"The Batman? He just stopped a bombing tonight, but he is something of a menace still. Even civilians are afraid of him."

Meanwhile a convoy of highly trained former military personnel and mercenaries enter Gotham led by Ryker Lee, who is sporting a green combat jacket with a kevlar vest and a black ballistic mask with a green skull on it.

"Alright, we're going to split into five squads of 20. Spread out and find the Batman, along with any other vigilante and kill them. All of you head to a different district, everyone in my squad follow me. We're going to city hall."

At the dinner, Alfred approaches Bruce.

"Master Bruce, there's an incident at city hall."

"What's going on?"

"There's a hostage situation, an organization called Darkwater is holding the mayor hostage. They say they're looking for you."

Bruce leaves discreetly and suits up in Alfred's car.

Oliver picks up his briefcase and goes down to a ground level bathroom. He opens up the briefcase and pulls out the Green Arrow suit and suits up. He goes outside and gets on a green motorcycle. He plugs the location of city hall into navigation and speeds away from the Wayne Enterprises building.

"Diggle, I need everything you can give me on Darkwater. There's a hostage situation in Gotham."

"Alright, I'm sending you everything you need to know." Diggle responds over the comlink.

Oliver hears the sound of a massive engine revving behind him. Just then, a sleek black car jumps over him. The Batmobile.

"Looks like I got some company, you packed the armor piercing arrows right?"

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't be able to go to Gotham as the Green Arrow to take out Konstantin Kovar without encountering the Batman."

Batman arrives at City Hall and goes around the back where he sees two guards in front of the door. He throws two batarangs hitting both the guards and rushes forwards to slam their heads against the wall, knocking them out. He enters the door and immediately crawls into an air duct. He crawls through the duct until he is right above Ryker Lee. Batman drops down and throws a fist at Ryker's face. Ryker deflects and pulls out a knife, swinging it left and right as Batman dodges it. All around him are Darkwater operatives with their weapons drawn. Just then as Ryker and Batman battle it out, an arrow is shot into an operative's eye. Arrows begin flying everywhere hitting operatives and causing them to retreat. Green Arrow jumps behind Ryker and hits him with his bow. Batman hits Ryker in the face and knocks off his mask. He looks at Green Arrow revealing the burn on his cheek. Batman throws a punch as Ryker dodges it and throws him over his shoulder and stas him in the deltoid. Green Arrow fires an arrow and Ryker catches it. He pulls the knife out of Batman's shoulder and throws it at Green Arrow. Green Arrow blocks it but is met with a boot to his face. Ryker puts back on his mask and grabs the mayor. Batman gets up.

"You! I had this handled! If you hadn't shown up we wouldn't have to look for the mayor!" says Batman.

"Do you have any idea who that guy is? That's Ryker Lee! He's one of the FBI's top agents. Not only that but he has a destain against vigilantes." replies Green Arrow.

"Those men over there, their dead."

"And if I hadn't dispatched them there would be innocents dead in their place."

"Listen, you aren't going to stop me. No matter what you do, by the end of the day Ryker Lee will be dead."

Green Arrow begins to walk away but Batman throws a batarang into the wall next to him.

"Don't turn your back to me son, tonight I am the law." says Batman

"I answer to nobody." says Green Arrow.

He shoots an arrow at Batman, who catches it and runs forwards. He throws a fist connecting with Green Arrow's jaw. Green Arrow kicks Batman away and puts his bow around his shoulder.

"You wanna get nuts huh? Come on! Let's get nuts!" he says pulling out a knife.

He swings it a few times missing Batman. Batman grabs him and throws him through a table. Green Arrow rolls backwards and shoots an arrow with a blinking red dot on the end into the floor in front of arrow explodes, sending Batman out a window. Green Arrow puts his bow back on his back and runs out of the courthouse. Outside, Batman gets back up.

"Alfred, send me everything you have on our new friend."

"Yes, and who might that be sir?"

"The Green Arrow."

"Green Arrow, in Gotham? What is he doing here?"

"He says he knows who the operative that kidnapped the mayor is. He says his name is Ryker Lee, an FBI agent."

"I've brought up Mr. Lee's file. It says that he has been reprimanded for brutal behavior and tactics. He also has violent, unstable tendencies. He is known for hunting vigilantes. His reasoning is that his brother was killed in Central City when The Flash failed to save him from Eobard Thawne."

"Hang on, I've just received some intel. You're apprentice Nightrunner says that Ryker Lee has made a deal with Commissioner Akins. It's a shoot to kill on any vigilante. Sir, they're starting a takeover of the city.

Chapter 5: Task Force X

ARGUS director Amanda waller is seen sitting at her desk with her partner Colonel Steve Trevor.

"There's a situation in Gotham. I need you to consider my offer."

"Now what is your offer Amanda?"

"I've put together a team of currently incarcerated individuals. We could use them to destabilize the conflict in Gotham."

"How will you control these individuals Amanda?"

"I'll make sure their in line, if they aren't I'll blow them to hell with an implant."

"Alright, go over this list for me."

"The first inmate is Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke. International assassin and mercenary. He joined the army at age 16 and was subjected to an experimental serum that enhanced his cognitive ability, strength, speed, durability and reflexes. He isn't a team player. But I'll make him play."

"You really think you can get Slade Wilson to play along?"

"He won't have a choice. Anyways, the next inmate is Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot. An extremely skilled marksman. Whether it's throwing weapons or shooting someone, Lawton never misses. I know that out of all of these prisoners he'll comply. He has a daughter and will do anything to get time off of his sentence."

"You're going to use his daughter as leverage?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Are all of these inmates assassins and mercenaries?"

"No, you'll be surprised at this next one. Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

"Harley Quinn? Waller you can't be serious! She's a psycho!"

"She's a wildcard. Like I said, with a bomb in her neck she'll comply. Because if she doesn't, kaboom."

"Alright, I guess next."

"David Hyde, AKA Black Manta. Aquatic mercenary, pirate, and sworn enemy of the Aquaman. He's cunning, calculated, and violent. There couldn't be a better addition to the team."

"Do any other of these guys have abilities or enhancements?"

"Yes. This next one is Hector Dorrance, AKA Bane. He has a delivery system on his back that pumps a super steroid called venom directly into his bloodstream. It greatly enhances his strength and durability.

"I heard he broke the Batman. Good choice there."

"This one is kind of strange, but I know that if the Batman tries to interfere he will keep him at bay. For years he was a member of the league of assassins. He came back to Gotham and became a surgeon. He used bandages to disguise his identity. His name is Thomas Elliot, AKA Hush. He is a master marksman, tactician and martial artist.

"Isn't he in Arkham?

"Yes, but I've sent someone to get him and Quinzel."

"This next one is a British punk named Manchester Black. He has telekinetic abilities due to a deformation in his brain. He's more of a fall guy."

"Anybody else?"

"I have one last inmate. His name is Lonnie Machin, but his followers call him Anarky with a 'k'. I have no idea how he'll cooperate. But after being in Belle Reve with guys like Slade Wilson and Bane, I bet he'll be begging to get out."

"How are you going to control them Amanda? I mean besides blowing their heads off."

"I have somebody to control them, she's been a Navy SEAL for the past 5 years. Her name is Korah Hayes, but we call her Havok. she's the twin sister of a vigilante operating out of Gotham. I've already sent her to Gotham to retrieve Quinzel and Elliot as I said earlier. I've asked her to contact her brother and his partner. The three of them will keep the members of Task Force X in line.

Within an hours time a helicopter lands with Anarky, Deadshot, Bane, Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Manchester black. Waiting for them is Korah Hayes with Hush and Manchester Black. Around the same time Taylor Hayes and Autumn Black show up as Nightmare and Black Swan.

"Korah? What are you doing with these guys?" says Taylor.

Korah is wearing a tactical vest with a trench coat, cargo pants, and combat boots, and metal gloves all black. She has a short black undercut with a white streak and black makeup. On her belt she has a kukri and a custom pistol.

"I'm in charge of them. We're a team called Task Force X."

"Can you just say it how it is? Just call us the Suicide Squad? Isn't that all we are anyways?" says Deadshot.

"Who's your partner?"

"Her name is Black Swan. I can introduce her in private if you want me to."

"What can she do?"

"She has incredibly quick reflexes, she knows a few spells, she can handle any weapon in front of her, and she can take one hell of a pounding."

"Do you mean against enemies too or just against your di-"

"Bad guys! She can take a hit against bad guys."

"Essentially what he's saying is that I'm hard to kill." says Autumn.

"I'm just fucking with you. Now, my boss wants us to make sure that none of these guys try to escape. They're basically on house arrest but will die if they leave the house." Says Korah.

"I think you're just trying to scare us love." Says Manchester Black.

"Try me, fly on out of here." Korah replies.

"Later losers."

Manchester Black starts to fly away as Korah pulls out a device and presses a button on Manchester Black's picture. Manchester Black's head explodes as he plummets to the ground.

"Anybody else?" She says.

"Holy shit Korah!" Taylor says.

"I did what I had to do to show those punks that I'm not messing around. Also remember, my call sign is Havok."

"What's our first mission?"

"Darkwater has occupied Blackgate. Rumor is that they're planning to release their deadliest inmates and a few investors. I've got on here Oswald Cobblepot, Garfield Lynns, Anatoli Knyazev, Prometheus and probably our worst case scenario, the Joker."

"Why is Joker in Blackgate?"

"He knows Arkham like the back of his hand, they thought that putting him in an unfamiliar place would make it harder to escape." Says Autumn.

They all file into an APC and drive to Blackgate.

Once they arrive they see Darkwater operatives all over the place.

"How are we gonna approach this?" Asks Taylor.

"Send me, Manta and Bane in. We can take them and that will also cause a diversion for our vigilante friends. Then that will allow our vigilante friends to go in with Anarky, Harley and Hush while you and Deadshot provide sniper cover for them." Says Deathstroke.

"Good thinking amigo. Let's kick some ass!" Says Bane.

Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Bane approach the front gates and don't say anything as the operatives start shouting at them. Black Manta uses his jump pack to reach on top of the wall and extends his arm blade, dispatching any guard that gets in the way. Several operatives are sent through the entrance where Deathstroke cuts them down with his katana. Bane knocks away operatives like bugs as he charges and knocks down the front gate.

Meanwhile Taylor, Hush, Autumn, Anarky and Harley Quinn approach the back entrance. They crouch down and point out enemies for Korah and Deadshot to take out from a distance. They approach the door and enter Blackgate.

"Remember to keep close tabs on Quinn. With her boyfriend nearby, she will be less likely to cooperate." Says Korah of the comlink.

"Deathstroke, what's your status?" Says Taylor over the comlink.

"All clear, just piles of bodies as far as I can see. We'll rendezvous with Deadshot and Havok in just a moment. We need to liquidate all threats and make sure no prisoners have escaped. Meet us in the control room."

Taylor makes his way to the control room with his team members but run into a patrol.

"Everybody stay calm, we'll take out this patrol quietly and carefully."

"Fuck quiet and careful!" Harley yells pulling out her revolver and firing at the patrol. Hush follows pulling out his handguns and shooting at the patrol. Taylor and Autumn run forwards. Taylor with his machete and Autumn with her hidden blade. With no time at all, they violently kill all the patrol members, soaking the cell hall with blood.

They reach the control room and see Korah, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Bane already there.

"We have a problem… Joker is gone."

Chapter 6: Queen takes Knight

The next night Bruce heads towards the batcave when he is stopped by Alfred.

"Sir, there is somebody who would like to meet you." He says.

"Are they here?" Bruce replies.

"No sir, and it may be best suited to go as Bruce Wayne."

"Who am I seeing?"

"Oliver Queen sir. He really took a liking to you the other night and called asking if you wanted to chat for a little bit."

"Tell him I have business to attend to."

"Sir, with all due respect there are multiple people out there taking the fight to Darkwater. Dick even came in from Blüdhaven to help. And besides, a take force has come in to deal with them."

"Let me guess, Waller's Task Force X."

"Indeed."

"See if you can find anything on this incarnation. We need to know what we're dealing with. In the meantime, I'll go have a chat with our friend."

"Good choice sir, I'll send you the address."

Bruce hops into a Lamborghini and drives to Oliver's penthouse. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Oliver.

"Good evening Bruce. How have you been?" Says Oliver.

"Better had I been able to sleep last night." Says Bruce.

"Sorry to hear that. Me, I slept like a baby. Here, care for a drink?"

"Sure, I could do for a refreshing martini."

"What is your darkest secret Bruce? Ever killed a man? Maybe you're a cheater?"

"I don't really have time for either."

Bruce continues sipping on his martini when her starts feeling dizzy. Oliver smirks and puts his martini on the bar behind him.

"I'll go first then. You see, I was stranded on an island in the Pacific off the coast of China for five years. I had to do anything to survive, including killing people. People tried to develop on the island, make it their own paradise. But you see that's the thing about people like you…"

Bruce starts hallucinating that he is in a forest. With green light shining through the trees and fog all around him.

"People like you, millionaires like you… they believe that the earth is theirs for the reaping. They don't consider the consequences of just taking what they want from who or whatever they want. The earth thrived before humans arrived. Two hundred thousand years later ice is melting, entire species are going extinct, the forests are shrinking, not to mention that by 2050 it is estimated that there will be more plastic in the ocean than fish." Says Oliver.

"Wh- why are you doing this?"

"Because I already know your darkest secret. I looked into purchasing your company after I returned and I found some interesting files. There was a car, among various gadgets in there. All cars and gadgets you use… Batman."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. And it's okay, because I have a secret of my own. One almost just like yours."

Oliver swings down from a tree and kicks Bruce, sending him to the ground. He's dressed in his signature suit in all of it's green glory.

"I am the Green Arrow!" Oliver says.

He runs forwards and hits Bruce with his bow and kicks him to the ground again. The forest dissipates and Bruce finds himself in a dark area, no ray of light to be seen anywhere. Green torches start lighting the way to an altar in the middle of a jungle. Bruce starts walking towards it. As soon as he reaches it Oliver jumps on top of it and kicks Bruce away. Bruce swings at Oliver, who catches his fist. He twists Bruce's arm and strikes him with his palm and sends him backwards. Bruce charges forwards and attempts a knee strike on Oliver. Oliver grabs his leg and throws him on the stairs to the altar.

"You're weak. When you were travelling around the world you had shelter, you didn't have to fight to survive. You were under Ra's al Ghul's wings the whole time. I had to hunt, I had to build my own shelter, and when some kind of threat came to the island, I had to fight them off. And I did that for five years." Says Oliver.

Oliver puts his bow around his shoulder.

"Face me, and I will show you just how weak you are."

Bruce throws a flurry of fists but is blocked by Oliver who knees him in the gut and punches him in the face. He pushes him to the floor and kicks him in the face. Bruce reawakens, yet still hallucinating on the edge of a cliff.

"If you're going to survive this, you're going to have to kill. But as of now, you have only proved one thing. You've lost your touch old man. It's time for new vigilantes to take your place."

Bruce feels something pierce his chest. He looks down and sees an arrow sticking out of his chest. Oliver approaches him.

"You've already lost old man." he says as he kicks Bruce off of the cliff.

As Bruce hits the ground he sees a man and a woman walking towards him with their son. He recognizes them as his parents. He runs towards them.

"Don't go down there, he'll… he'll kill you!" Bruce yells as they walk past them.

A man approaches with his gun drawn.

"Wallets, hand them over!" the man says.

Bruce charges as the man fires, Bruce looks behind him to see the pearls around his mother's neck fall to the ground as she also collapses bleeding. Bruce has no choice but to watch as his father is shot next. After that he collapses to the ground, tears in his eyes.

Chapter 7: See you… In Hell

Bruce awakens after watching his parents being killed in front of him again.

"Alfred, I have some new information on one of our new friends."

"Good sir, what do you have?."

"Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow."

"My word, how did you find out?"

"He spiked my drink with some kind of hallucinogen. He revealed his identity."

"I'll see if I can find him anywhere. In the meantime there's another problem. Task Force X failed to contain the Joker."

"Have you found him?"

"Not yet sir. Wait, he just attacked the Dave Endocrine show. Sir… the whole audience is dead."

"I'll go and see if I can find anything."

Bruce makes his way over to the studio to see if he can find any sign of the Joker. All he finds is dozens of chattering teeth. He hears people screaming which is followed by gunshots. Bruce runs to the area and finds the Joker. He's not wearing the usual black and purple this time, instead he's wearing a white blazer with a white tie and a purple button up shirt, with white slacks and purple shoes. He grabs a citizen and holds them at gunpoint.

"It's been five years Batman! You know, that would've been it for me but these… new guys have provided me with the perfect opportunity."

"Drop the gun Joker, you know you can't win."

"Exactly! You see, we've been doing this dance for a very long time. Tonight, it finally ends. This will only end with one of us six feet under." Joker laughs.

Bruce pulls three batarangs out of his belt and throws them at Joker. One sticking into his right shoulder and one sticking into his left shoulder and one sticking into his right eye.

"Have you lost your mind?" Joker shouts.

"No, I'm just through playing Joker."

Bruce runs forward, but Joker shoots at him and runs away. Bruce runs in his direction following the gunshots. He sees Joker enter a warehouse. He enters and is attacked by Joker, who aims his gun at Bruce. Bruce throws a batarang at Joker's hand, knocking the firearm from his hand. Joker pulls out a switchblade and swings it at Bruce. Bruce grabs Joker, but Joker breaks out after stabbing Bruce three times with the knife. Bruce punches Joker in the jaw. Joker staggers back. Bruce runs forwards and tackles Joker through a wall.

"Just think of it, all the people that I've brutally murdered just because I've let you live." Bruce says

Joker continues laughing.

"I don't even know because I've lost count haha!"

"I've kept count!"

"Awe! Have you? That means so much bats!" Joker says as he hits Bruce with a pipe.

He kicks Bruce again and keeps mercilessly beating him with a pipe.

"Without me you're nothing! You'd just be a joke… without a punchline!"

Bruce punches Joker in the gut and lifts him above his head for a backbreaker. He had one thought in his mind. He was going to cripple Joker and that was it. But he suddenly stops and throws Joker on the ground.

"Damn you, you were just about to do it! You were about to end me!"

"Even in a wheelchair I know you're only capable of murder."

"Damn right, haha!"

Joker stands back up and stabs Bruce, leaving the knife in his gut. Bruce staggers around and gets to the roof, where the Joker was waiting for him with a revolver in hand.

"See, you couldn't do it! So by forfeit."

He cocks back the hammer.

"I win."

Joker gets hit in the leg by an arrow and the gun goes off. Oliver (as Green Arrow) climbs up and kicks Joker in the back of the knee.

"Oliver stop!"

"Stop? Do you know how many people this man has murdered. All the atrocities he's committed? You let him live and he'll just commit more."

Oliver grabs a batarang out of Joker's shoulder and stabs him in the heart. Joker gasps and starts faintly laughing. He looks up at Bruce and smiles.

"See you… In hell!" he says before dropping dead.

Bruce stares Oliver dead in the eye.

"By killing him, you made yourself no better."

"Maybe not, but by killing him I made YOUR city better." He says as he raises his bow and pulls back the string.

"Bruce Wayne… You have failed this city!"

He fires the arrow at Bruce, who catches the arrow. Oliver has a look of disbelief on his face.

"No Oliver… You have failed MY city!"

They both run forwards and clash.

"How many times do I have to kick your ass old man?"

"I'm the one teaching you a lesson."

Bruce headbutts Oliver and kicks him in the gut and then tackles him off a roof and on top of a car. Bruce rolls off and holds his gut where Joker stabbed him. Oliver gets up and fires an arrow into Bruce's shoulder. He then jumps off of the car and hits Bruce with his Bow. He runs forwards but is met with a fist from Bruce. Oliver spits out blood and wipes his mouth. Oliver pulls out a hunting knife and swings it at Bruce multiple times. Bruce grabs Oliver's arm and disarms him of his knife and throws a batarang into a pipe, which causes it to burst and spray Oliver with water. Bruce runs forwards and punches Oliver in the nose. Oliver wipes the blood from his nose and shoots an arrow at Bruce, who knocks it away and pulls out the arrow in his shoulder. Bruce grabs Oliver and throws him into a mud hole, where he continues to mercilessly beat Oliver. Oliver sees his knife and slashes Bruce's cheek with it and kick him away. Oliver stabs Bruce in the shoulder.

"I'm curious Bruce. What did you see when I drugged you?"

Bruce headbutts Oliver and throws him over his shoulder, punching him in the face multiple times.

"You forced me to watch the two people I loved the most in this world die again. And for that, I will make sure you'll never be able to hold that bow steady again."

Oliver punches Bruce in the nose and hits him with his bow. He wraps it around Bruce's throat and pulls.

"I've been asking myself some questions lately. Why don't I just kill you? Why don't I just make this city my own? Maybe I can solve all these questions in this mud hole."

Bruce kicks Oliver in the leg, knocking it out from under him. He turns around, snatches the bow from Oliver, grabs him by the collar and punches him in the face 5 times before taking him down into a sleeper hold.

"You see son, this isn't a mud hole. It's an operating table… and I'm the surgeon!"

Oliver taps on Bruce's arm, but slows down and then passes out. Bruce, short of breath, contacts Alfred.

"Alfred, It's done, Oliver is finished." Bruce says before passing out due to blood loss.

Chapter 8: Darkwater strikes back

Ryker Lee stands on top of the GCPD precinct next to Commissioner Akins.

"What are you doing up here? Don't you know it's about to rain?" Akins asks

"I do, but I don't care. I sent out a drone, I'm waiting for it to come back." Ryker says.

"How does that work?"

"I programmed it to do a citywide sweep to look for some certain individuals."

"Batman and Robin?"

"No… Someone sent in a task force to dismantle my operation. They consist of two vigilantes from here, some government agent, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Hush, Harley Quinn, Black Manta, and Bane."

"Don't you mean, our operation?"

"No…" Ryker says pulling out a karambit.

He slashes Akins's throat.

"You're fired, Akins."

Ryker then sees the drone flying back. He retrieves it and looks at the data, seeing that Task Force X were in Chinatown. He gets on the GCPD PA system.

"I need all the available units to go to Chinatown. Take out Task Force X."

Meanwhile all of Task Force X are taking a break to eat in Chinatown. They hear APCs roll up.

"Everybody take cover!" Korah says as they all rush into the building behind them.

Ryker Lee takes front and center, megaphone in hand.

"If you come out you'll have a less painful death, we can put you down quickly and painlessly. Or you have another option, you can surrender. We aren't here for you, we are here for the Batman."

"Should we do it? There's like easily 300 to 500 guys out there!" Anarky says.

"No. if anybody is going to kill Bruce, it's me." says Hush.

"Bruce?" says Harley.

"Wayne?" says Deadshot.

Bane looks at all of them.

"Don't tell me you two didn't know." says Bane.

Darkwater begins to open fire.

"Come on Korah, we've gotta do something!" says Taylor.

"Alright then, get to the roof. Take as many as you can." Korah says.

Deathstroke, Deadshot, Black Manta, Hush, Harley Quinn, Korah, Taylor, and Autumn head up to the roof.

"Wait, what the hell are me and Anarky supposed to do? We don't have weapons! El segundo que salgamos, estamos muertos!" says Bane.

"Just hold the line, make sure that nobody gets up to the roof." Korah says.

Korah climbs up to the roof first.

"Hold your fire! I have a negotiation I want to make…"

"Yes. I'm open to that."

The rest of Task Force X climbs up to the roof.

"Fuck you!" says Taylor.

Deathstroke climbs up to the roof with an RPG and fires it at an APC, killing multiple operatives in the process.

"Don't hold back! Return fire!" says Ryker.

All the operatives begin to fire at the roof. All of Task Force X take cover. Ryker turns to his lieutenant.

"Flank them." he says.

The lieutenant goes up the stairwell.

"Hermano… do you hear that?" Bane says to Anarky.

"Yeah, someone is trying to flank us."

Anarky sees four operatives coming up the stairs and throws a smoke bomb and extends his baton, he attacks the lieutenant and Bane charges forward, knocking the other three down the stairs. Bane picks up the lieutenant and breaks his back over his knee. Meanwhile, the task force members on the roof continue firing.

"What are we going to do? We're almost out of ammo." Harley says.

"Even a guy that never misses can't keep this up." says Deadshot.

Ryker fires a mortar at the roof, which knocks all the members down.

At the warehouse Oliver comes back to consciousness. He looks over and sees Bruce bleeding and struggling to get up. He looks at Bruce and walks into the warehouse.

"Oliver… You bastard… come a- and face me, you're finished!"

Oliver comes back out with a blowtorch and a rag and approaches Bruce and applies the rag to the stab wound also applying pressure.

"What are you doing?" asks Bruce.

"Something has to be done about Darkwater, I'm not going to do it without you. This is your city and you need to be the one to take them down. Oliver attempts to use the blowtorch to cauterize the wound. The torch is out of fuel. Oliver reaches into his quiver and pulls out some bandages and dresses Bruce's wound, and then lifts him on his shoulders. Bruce pushes a button on his gauntlet. Oliver hears a car approaching. The Batmobile stops in front of them.

"You wanna drive, she's all yours." says Bruce.

Oliver looks over at Bruce and smiles. He gets into the car and drives him and Bruce into the city.

"There's something you need to know about Darkwater. These guys have only just now resurfaced. Their leader is an FBI agent named Ryker Lee." says Oliver.

"I'll take down Ryker, and the rest will be afraid." says Bruce.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I've done it many times before. Too many."

Before too long they arrive at the scene of a firefight between Darkwater and Task Force X.

"Oliver, let me take the wheel." says Bruce.

Oliver moves over to let Bruce take over the Batmobile. As he does, he pulls a lever to turn it into a tank. Bruce fires at Darkwater troops left and right, knocking them to the ground with each shot.

"Darkwater troops, surrender now or be destroyed." Bruce says through

Ryker takes off his mask and picks up one of the rounds off of the ground and squeezes it before flicking it away.

"The coward is using rubber bullets. Concentrate all your fire on the tank!" Ryker says.

Just then, one of the operatives is hit by an escrima stick.

"You looking for trouble? I say you've found it." says Nightwing.

The rest of the Teen Titans follow behind Nightwing. The team consists of Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Ravager, and Nightwing."

Taylor and the rest of Task Force X realize that they are no longer being fired on. Deathstroke looks down and sees them engaging the Batmobile and Teen Titans.

"Look, they're engaging other hostiles." says Deathstroke.

"I say why stop? Let's go down there and give them some!" says Deadshot.

"Why? We have the perfect chance to evac." says Korah.

"Sis, have you ever shied away from a fight? When Beau and Luke were picking on me, did you back away? No! Why is today any different?" says Taylor.  
Korah looks at him and nods.

"Alright everybody, we're going to go out the back entrance and take them by surprise. Who's with me?" says Korah.

Everybody cheers. They take the back exit, Taylor, Autumn and Korah taking the front, with everybody else taking the rear. Taylor kicks open the door and kills two operatives with his machete.

Bruce gets out of the Batmobile with the distraction from the Teen Titans, Oliver splits off and goes on his own to take the fight to Darkwater. Bruce throws a batarang towards Ryker to get his attention.

"Ah, Batman! What are you going to do to stop us? You have no law to aid you."

"Tonight, I am the law." says Bruce.

Ryker pulls out his karambit and attempts to use it against Bruce, but is blocked and struck in the gut, before taking a fist to the face. Ryker delivers a spin kick, knocking Bruce back. He charges at Bruce with the karambit again and slashes Bruce in the face. Ryker attacks Bruce with a downwards strike, but is blocked and headbutted causing his nose to bleed. Ryker wipes his nose of the blood. With the distraction, Bruce tackles Ryker and strikes him multiple times. Ryker throws Bruce off of him and pulls out a combat knife. He swings the knife at Bruce, who catches it in the gauntlet blades and breaks it. Bruce punches Ryker in the ribs, breaking several. Bruce kicks Ryker in the injured ribs and throws him to the ground. And grabs his arm.

"Stop! Don't do this!" shouts Ryker.

Several of Ryker's troops look towards him and then throw down their guns and run away.

"You know what that is? That's fear. I want you to tell me who your employer is, and if you don't…" says Bruce.

"My employer is Lex Luthor. WIll you let me go?"

"I will, but I want you to run and never… ever look back."

Ryker gets back on his feet and runs away before bumping into Deathstroke.

Deathstroke turns around slowly.

"There's a reason I haven't removed this explosive in my neck and walked away." says Deathstroke.

"You're Slade Wilson, I was put on an assignment to take you down and instead I killed your partner."

"I know…" Deathstroke says, stabbing Ryker in the chest with his sword.

"That partner of mine, was my son Grant… and now, I have the satisfaction of avenging him as I stare his murderer in the eyes."

Deathstroke removes his sword as Ryker falls to the ground dead. The fight was over and Gotham had once again stood victorious.

Bruce approaches Oliver and removes his cowl, tossing it to the side.

"I've been doing this for 20 years Oliver, as I'm sure you're aware. You have a lot to do in the way of earning my trust. But you have already started by not letting me die. For that, I owe you this." Bruce says handing him a device with the initials JL on the back.  
"What is this?" asks Oliver.

"It's a communicator for the Justice League. I want you to join the league."

Oliver puts it into his pocket and nods.

"I'll have to think about it, but I appreciate the offer." Oliver says as he walks away.

Dick approaches Bruce as Bruce picks up his cowl and stares at it.

"Do you know what happens now Dick?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"20 years I've been doing this, I think it's time to be done. I just need to do one more thing."

Lex Luthor walks into his Bathroom and picks up his toothbrush and toothpaste. As he is about to squeeze the toothpaste onto the brush the lights go out. He hears guards screaming before it goes silent. He hears his own breath as he slowly walks into his living room. He sees a shadow standing in the middle of the room. Just then, the shadow throws a batarang into the wall next to Lex. The shadow slowly walks forward and is illuminated by the moonlight glistening through the window.

"Batman, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know."

Bruce grabs Lex and drags him to the roof, Lex screaming the whole way. Bruce hangs Lex over the edge of the building until he sees police arrive at the first floor of the building. Bruce throws Lex to the ground and cuffs him to a pole. Bruce removes his cowl and puts it on top of the pole before removing the batsuit and putting it in a briefcase.

"Bruce Wayne? This whole time you were Bruce Wayne?"

"Go ahead and tell them Lex, I'm sure nobody will believe you." Bruce says as he walks through the door of the roof access and down the stairwell, passing police officers running to the roof.

The police reach the roof and see the cowl with the cape flowing in the wind. As a terrified Lex Luthor looks up at them.

"I don't believe this…" says one of the officers.

Epilogue: 6 months later

Taylor and Autumn are walking through a forest trail near Wayne Manor. Taylor stops as Autumn keeps going but stops when she realizes that Taylor isn't following her.

"You coming babe?" Autumn says as she walks back towards Taylor.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Anything you want, I will be here and I will listen to you."

"I have been Nightmare for 10 years. Now I'm in love and nothing has been the same. I'm happy actually happy for once. I don't want to lose that…" Taylor says as he pulls out a black ring with and emerald on it and drops to a knee.  
"I want you to marry me. Will you take my hand?"

Autumn drops to both of her knees and looks at Taylor in the eyes.

"You didn't even have to ask. Because I couldn't imagine my life without you."

She puts Taylor's hand on her stomach.

"I couldn't imagine my life without either of you."

Taylor looks at Autumn in shock, but the shock turns to an excited smile. The couple embrace.

"How far along are we?"

"Only two weeks, but I promise you that you're going to be a great father."

"And you are going to be a great mother. I wonder what Bruce would think."

Meanwhile Bruce is in the Batcave looking at a computer screen. He hadn't left the cave in months. Alfred walks into the room concerned. Bruce turns around with a beaming smile.

"Master Bruce, this is the happiest I've seen you since you hung up the cowl."

"I just got a call from Taylor, him and Autumn got engaged and they are expecting. It's good that people can still love each other in times like these. Also, Lucious just sent me the schematics for a new batsuit, designed to fit somebody younger and more agile. Come look at this."

Bruce pulls up the schematics for a new batsuit. It's all black with a full face shield, white eye lenses and a red bat insignia.

"One day there will be a Batman beyond me."

The end.


End file.
